1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the display and dispensing of articles. In particular, it relates to means enabling the display and dispensing of packaged articles supported on brackets, or display rack hooks, and to means enabling the ready and efficient placement of pluralities of packages on the brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes arrangements for displaying packaged articles held on supporting arms and the like. Such displays are usually provided in stores and shops to draw attention of customers and enable self-service by the customers. Any customer desiring to make a purchase may easily remove the required package from the supporting arm. When an arm is empty, packages are replaced one at a time by clerks or other store personnel. The present invention eliminates the requirement that packages be replaced one at a time by providing means to enable replacement of packages in groups of ten or so at a time.
The closest known prior art is disclosed in a patent to Tarnoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,293, which is directed to "Rack Mountable Articles of Manufacture." The apparatus shown by Tarnoff includes rod-like brackets having bent offsets, or elbows, which are used to retain packages in place on the brackets. Tarnoff employs tubular rods having flared ends to support groups of packages before they are placed on the brackets. The flared ends of the tubular rods are used also to engage the ends of the brackets and complete a path over which the packages may be moved from the tubular rods onto the brackets.